Nightmares Unleashed 2: The First Test
The silence was deafaning. I stared down the lich as two more blocks rained down. The lich raised his hand, and a wither skull appeared. As he threw it at me, it let off a sharp hiss. I rolled forward as I heard something explode. I got up as I pulled out a stone sword and faced them. "This is your first test..." The Lich said in a coarse voice. "...and your last." A sword appeared out of the lich's robes. A diamond sword. I stepped back a little. I was no match for him! Plus he had a far superior weapon. He started walking towards me. Grimm and Crimson Phantom summoned swords as well. I backed up further. "Don't run you coward!" The Crimson Phantom yelled. He teleported behind me. I turned just in time to see his blade swinging down towards me. I quickly brought my blade up to meet his, but the blow was so strong that I had to lean back. A lot. He pushed downwards and I fell to the ground. "Too easy." He said as he raised his sword, ready to stab. I swung my blade at his leg. He grunted in pain as I got back up. Grimm and the Lich circled me like wolves. Grimm rushed forwards, blade pointed at my chest. In instinct, almost as if i weren't moving under my own control, I swiftly hit the sword away as I sidestepped out of the way. He turned, however, and with the momentum, drove his blade through my thigh. I screamed in pain as I dropped to the ground. I rolled onto my back and examined the wound. The cut was deep. I rolled back onto my stomach and tried to crawl away, but a skeletal foot blocked my path. I looked up and found the Lich. I grabbed his foot and pulled it off the ground, expecting to trip him. But he had a good balance with the other foot. "What are you doing?" He said. I got up and pulled his foot down towards me, and he stumbled forward. He fell right beside me. I tried to get back up, but my leg was too injured. I simply hopped onto one foot. Grimm rushed at me, slashing downwards, but I blocked it. Not fully, only enough for me to slow it down and redirect it. He slashed at my stomach, and this hit was successful. I dropped my almost broken stone sword and clutched my abdomen. The Lich got up and pushed his way past Grimm and held his had out towards me. Black dust surrounded it. "Test failed." He said as he blasted me with a wither skull. The pain from the inital explosion was already too much, and as I flew uncontrollably through the air, I felt myself rotting from inside, and I crashed into a tree, and bounced off to the door of my house. The pastas seemed satisfied that I was dead, as I would soon be. They teleported away. The roof of my hosue collapsed as I was left there to rot To be continued... By Reidakaninja Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Creepypasta Category:To be continued Category:Reidakaninja